Il sogno di tutta la vita
by Kit2000
Summary: "Что я здесь делаю?" - в панике подумала Хино, стоя на сцене в элегантном концертном платье перед сотнями приглашенных гостей. Аой/Кахоко/Лен


**Название:** Il sogno di tutta la vita  
**Автор:** Anna&Kit2000  
**Бета: **сами, все сами… и это заметно  
**Фэндом:** Kiniro no corda/ La corda d'oro  
**Персонажи: **Кадзи Аой/Хино Кахоко/Цукимори Лен  
**Жанр:** романтика, драма  
**Рейтинг: **К+  
**Статус:** завершен.  
**Дисклеймер: **все персонажи принадлежат компании KOEI и Курэ Юки. Имя Сары Брайтман принадлежит самой Саре Брайтман.  
**Предупреждения**: явных не наблюдается  
**Краткое описание**: "Что я здесь делаю?" - в панике подумала Хино, стоя на сцене в элегантном концертном платье перед сотнями приглашенных гостей.  
**От автора**: Идея для фанфика пришла год назад (и все это время сам фик и писался). Слушали мы песенки, как обычно делаем, и тут - бац! Идея! Образ родился! Даже герои нужные подобрались, но не хватает начала для идеи... Слушаем песенки дальше - и опять бац! В итоге, основой для полноценной идеи являются 3 песни: SS501 - love ya, DBSK - Doushite, Elton John feat. Blue - Sorry seems to be the hardest word.  
А вот с названием была проблема. Никак не могли решить, какое дать. В итоге обратились к любимому нами итальянскому языку. "Il sogno di tutta la vita" значит "Мечта всей жизни".

В Сейсо было объявлено о творческом вечере в честь основания академии. Такие мероприятия проходили каждый год, но участвовать в них могли только студенты музыкального факультета.

«Что я здесь делаю?» - в панике подумала Хино, стоя на сцене в элегантном концертном платье перед сотнями приглашенных гостей.

А чтобы ответить на вопрос девушки, нам придется вернуться в недалекое прошлое.

**6 месяцев назад.**

Кахоко была счастлива: наконец-то пришел ее заказ из заграничного интернет-магазина. Получив посылку, девушка незамедлительно открыла ее, чтобы насладиться своим новым приобретением, коим оказался компакт-диск Сары Брайтман с красиво оформленным буклетом и текстами песен.

Кахоко любила слушать песни этой знаменитой английской певицы, пусть даже и понимала их через слово. Зато Хино ценила красоту, как ей казалось, уникального женского голоса.

Одним теплым летним деньком девушка гуляла по парку и любовалась красой природы. Незаметно для себя она начала напевать мелодию полюбившейся песни с нового альбома Сары Брайтман. Молодая особа была так увлечена своими мыслями, что даже и не заметила присутствия знакомого человека, а сам человек не решился подойти ближе к девушке, боясь нарушить ее дивное пение.

На следующий день после занятий ей позвонил Канадзава-сенсей и попросил зайти к нему в кабинет.

-Через полгода состоится концерт в честь основателя нашей академии. Не хочешь принять участие в торжестве?

Кахоко растерялась, услышав такой прямой вопрос. На самом деле она не любила концерты. Нет, девушка их конечно же любила, но больше в роли слушателя, а не выступающего.

-Эмм,.. а что там нужно делать? Выучить новое произведение и сыграть? Сольно или в ансамбле? А я Вам точно нужна? Может, лучше кого-то другого попросить?

Канаян по-доброму улыбнулся и встал со стула, на котором до этого сидел, положив ногу на ногу.

-Нет, в этот раз играть ничего не нужно. А вот спеть ты могла бы.

Глаза Хино округлились от удивления .

-Спеть? Что Вы, Канадзава-сенсей! Уж лучше сыграть. Это я хоть как-то умею, а петь! Я никогда раньше не пела!

-Пела,-был его серьезный вердикт. –И хорошо к тому же.

-Вы так говорите, будто слышали,-отчаянно простонала Кахоко, глядя на учителя перепуганными глазами.

-Слышал. Вчера в парке.

При этих словах щеки девушки покраснели от стыда, а сенсей все продолжал:

-У тебя красивый голос, Хино-сан. Мне было бы интересно узнать, на что он способен. Судя по тому, что я вчера слышал, сейчас он напоминает кусочек алмаза, но вот если его правильно огранить и натереть, то получится прекраснейший бриллиант. Хино-сан,-сказав это мужчина положил руку на ее плечо, тем самым привлекая к себе внимание,-я говорю это не как руководитель, заинтересованный лишь в качестве самого концерта, а как учитель, который хочет помочь своей ученице раскрыть еще один ее талант, о котором никто, даже и она сама, не подозревал ранее. Попробуй, Хино-сан.

Девушка долго смотрела в уверенное лицо сенсея, пока не отвела взгляда и тихо произнесла:

-Вы же сами только что сказали, что мой голос нуждается в огранке. Где я найду человека, который научит меня правильно петь?

В этот момент она почувствовала, как учитель несколько раз дружески похлопал ее по плечу.

-Об этой не волнуйся. Я помогу тебе поставить голос. Пение и вокал мне не чужды, поэтому вместе мы обязательно сделаем из твоего алмаза красивый и искрящийся бриллиант, от блеска которого люди будут приходить в восторг. Благо, времени на подготовку у нас достаточно.

Кахоко не думала, что все обернется именно так: ведь изначально ей не хотелось участвовать в концерте.

Теперь три раза в неделю Хино встречалась с сенсеем после занятий для индивидуальных уроков вокала. Да, процесс обучения был не из легких: приходилось постоянно следить за правильностью звука и дыханием, делать дыхательные упражнения каждый день, беречь горло от холода и раздражающих факторов, но вместе с тем, после каждого урока Кахоко ловила себя на мысли, что ей нравилось петь все больше и больше, особенно когда плоды ее трудов начинали давать о себе знать.

Канадзава был доволен результатами. Теперь он полностью удостоверился, что не ошибся в скрытом таланте девочки. Еще сенсей был рад тому, что его знания могли кому-то помочь. Пусть у него не сложилась карьера певца, но он искренне желал, чтобы она сложилась у других, поэтому занятия с Хино приносили ему много отрады. Раньше он никогда не думал, что ему когда-либо придется делиться своим опытом вокалиста.

На одном из таких занятий Хирото-сана посетила еще одна, как ему тогда показалось, хорошая мысль.

-Хино-сан, ты делаешь большие успехи. Мы занимаемся немногим более двух месяцев, и ты уже готова к тому, чтобы разучивать песню для концерта. Я подобрал партитуру, которая отлично подойдет твоему голосу.

-Вы думаете, что мне действительно стоит участвовать в этом концерте?

-Конечно, Хино-сан!—поспешил успокоить девушку сенсей.—Иначе я бы не затевал всю эту подготовку. Ты просто должна попробовать себя в новой роли! Главное, не бойся!

Песня, которую предложил учитель, Кахоко очень понравилась. Она чем-то напоминала девушке песни Сары Брайтман, но в тоже время в этой композиции было что-то свое уникальное.

Вначале Кахоко разучивала свою партию под фонограмму, но сенсей сказал, что выступление будет проходить под настоящий оркестр, который уже тоже принялся разучивать произведение.

Помимо работы над песней, Канадзава-сан продолжал ставить голос своей подающей большие надежды ученице. Он, как никто иной, понимал, что голос требует к себе большого внимания и заботы. Теперь же Кахоко приходилось отказываться от любимых лакомств: мороженого, орешков, прохладительных напитков… Однако, глядя на решительность и целеустремленность сенсея, она мужественно смирялась с нововведениями в своей жизни.

Так прошло еще два месяца. В итоге до концерта оставалось ни много ни мало, а 6 недель, и сегодня Хино предстояло впервые петь под оркестровое сопровождение. Придя в назначенное время репетиции, девушка открыла дверь в аудиторию и просто застыла на месте от удивления, когда увидела присутствующих музыкантов. Они, похоже, тоже были весьма обескуражены, заметив Кахоко в дверном проеме.

-Хино-сан, Вы тоже здесь?—с улыбкой обратился к красавице Кадзи, подходя к ней ближе.

-Мм.. я…, - на самом деле она даже не знала, что и ответить, так как не ожидала встретить здесь своих друзей.

-Так, вижу, все в сборе! – позади послышался голос Канадзавы-сенсея. Хино обернулась и заметила уверенную улыбку учителя.

-Проходи, Хино-сан. Так, все по своим местам! – скомандовал Хирото-сан, зайдя в аудиторию и закрыв за собой двери.

-Мы все еще ждем солистку,-любезно заметил Юноки.

-Нет, - покачал головой руководитель проекта. –Как я уже сказал, все в сборе. Можно начинать репетицию.

-Но, кто же тогда будет петь? – задумался Оусаки-семпай, и тут же устремил свой взгляд на златоглазую девушку.

Его примеру последовали все остальные музыканты.

-Подождите… неужели, Хино-сан будет петь на концерте?—воодушевленно воскликнул Кадзи. –Хино-сан, это же замечательно! Вы такая талантливая! Жду не дождусь, когда услышу Ваш дивный голос!

Глаза юноши светились ярче звезд от восхищения. Зато Кахоко чувствовала, как ее лицо начинало гореть от стыда.

-Так, ладно, Кадзи, прекрати смущать девушку, а то она от твоих комплиментов еще и слова песни забудет,-вмешался учитель, положив руку на плечо ученицы в знак поддержки.

-Ах, простите! Хино-сан, я не хотел Вас смущать!

-Может быть, стоит начать репетицию?—с улыбкой обратился ко всем присутствующим Юноки, беря свою флейту в руки.

-Отличное предложение!—воскликнул Хихара, подмигнув девушке, на что та еще больше залилась стыдливым румянцем.

-Давайте сделаем это вместе!—Рётаро поддержал энтузиазм семпая, мило улыбнувшись Кахоко.

-Кто-нибудь, разбудите Симидзу и давайте начинать,-послышался строгий голос преподавателя.

Фууми-тян робко похлопала по плечу спящего юношу, отчего он медленно открыл глаза.

-Кстати, сенсей,-вдруг заговорил только что проснувшийся виолончелист, -а разве в этом концерте не должны участвовать только студенты музыкального факультета? Почему тогда здесь, Хино-смапай, Цутиура-семпай, Кадзи-семпай и Оусаки-сан?

Канаян в растерянности почесал затылок перед тем, как дать ответ.

-Да, но проблема была в том, что раньше желающих из общеобразовательного факультета не было. В любом случае, я этот вопрос урегулирую. В конце концов, это праздник всей академии, а не только музыкального факультета.

-Что верно – то верно. Даже я, казалось бы, выпускник, но все равно участвую в этом мероприятии,-прокомментировал все вышесказанное Оусаки, поправляя свои очки.

-И мы тебе благодарны за поддержку,-признательно улыбнулся учитель.

После нескольких минут подготовки началась сама репетиция. Для Кахоко было неожиданно сложно петь под звуки оркестра. Казалось бы, музыка та же, но звучание было иное. Возможно, это зависело от настроения каждого из музыкантов, ведь девушка по себе знала, что одно и то же произведение можно сыграть абсолютно по-разному в зависимости от того, что ты чувствуешь в данный момент, о чем переживаешь и думаешь…

Да и пелось как-то нелегко под украдкими, но чересчур любопытными взглядами ее друзей. Кахоко осознавала, что у нее не получается «оживить» песню таким своим поверхностным и несобранным исполнением, и от этого девушке стало очень грустно. Почему-то, в мыслях проскользнул образ Цукимори-куна, вечно твердящего, что идеального исполнения можно добиться только путем постоянной практики и самосовершенствования. В какой-то мере Хино была даже рада, что он не слышал ее пение, а то обязательно бы дал пару «профессиональных» советов, от которых потом хотелось безутешно плакать.

Но, несмотря ни на что, Кахоко скучала по нему, даже по тем колкостям, которые он имел обыкновение говорить в адрес ее игры на скрипке.

-Хорошо, на сегодня все,-скомандовал сенсей, хлопнув несколько раз в ладоши. –Молодцы. Следующая репетиция по расписанию в четверг.

Девушка смахнула рыжую челку со лба и повернулась лицом к оркестру.

-Аригато, ребята. С вашим сопровождением песня звучит во много раз лучше!—она с улыбкой поклонилась музыкантам.

-Ты и сама молодец, Хино-сан,-дружелюбно ответил Оусаки-семпай. –У тебя очень красивый голос.

-У Хино-сан ангельский голос!—воскликнул Кадзи, взяв свой альт и смычок в одну руку, чтобы подойти к девушке и поцеловать ее ручку.

-Кадзи-кун!—Кахоко в смущении выдернула свою руку из его пальцев.

-Кадзи, смотри, не переборщи, а то наш бриллиант начнет тебя десятой дорогой обходить, -засмеялся Канадзава-сан, которого с чрезмерной радостью и активностью поддержали остальные парни.

-Я…наверное, пойду,-неуверенно произнесла виновница всеобщего веселья, надевая курточку. –Еще раз аригато всем. До четверга.

-До встречи!—как по команде, все вместе отозвались музыканты.

Когда же ее фигурка скрылась за дверью, учитель отчитывающим тоном обратился к оркестру:

-Не смущайте ее так, ребята. Ей и так тяжело. Вы ее поддерживать должны, а не в краску вгонять.

-В особенности это касается одного из нас, разве нет, Кадзи-сан?—сладеньким голосом на распев сказал Юноки, бережно закладывая флейту в футляр.

-Вы бы за собой следили, Юноки-сама,-цинично парировал блондин, складывая ноты.

В аудитории образовалась недолгоя, но очень напряженная пауза. Цутиура был готов уже что-то сказать, чтобы разрядить обстановку, но его намерения перебил тихий и, как всегда, сонный голос Симидзу, донесшийся уже у самой двери.

-До четверга.

**ХххххХ**

Репетиции шли регулярно. Уже через две недели они начали давать хорошие результаты. Сначала Кахоко очень зажималась в присутствии друзей. Но вскоре ее ложный стыд отступил, и она была даже рада, что в состав оркестра входили люди, которых она знала и уважала, а не какие-нибудь незнакомцы.

Кахоко вышла за ворота академии после очередной репетиции и была готова уже повернуть за угол, как вдруг ее окликнул знакомый мужской голос.

-Хино-сан! Матте кудосай! Вы сейчас домой? – на ходу спрашивал альтист, быстрым шагом приближаясь к девушке.

-Кадзи-кун,-она остановилась и с улыбкой посмотрела на юношу. –Да, я обещала сестре помочь с покупками после занятий.

Аой встал рядом с Хино и немного застенчиво произнес:

-Тогда, можно я провожу Вас? Мне сегодня по пути.

-Конечно! В компании идти намного интересней!

Ее радостный голос привел молодого человека в восторг, отчего на щеках проступил еле заметный румянец, а глаза заблестели, словно сапфиры на солнце.

-Тогда, позвольте я возьму Вашу сумку,-он протянул руку к школьной сумке девушки, но Кахоко неожиданно шагнула назад.

-Нет-нет, этого делать совсем необязательно!—от смущения Хино не могла даже посмотреть на одноклассника, который не растерялся и, сделав шаг вперед, стянул тяжелую ношу с ее хрупкого плечика.

-Какой я буду после этого джентльмен, если позволю девушке нести такую тяжесть? –с укоризной к самому себе произнес блондин. –Мне это не сложно, даже приятно. Так что, все хорошо, Хино-сан.

Девушка посмотрела на него из-под густых ресниц и заметила его искреннюю улыбку, на которую не могла не ответить взаимностью.

-Ну что, идем?—беззаботно предложил Аой, на что получил радостное подтверждение со стороны одноклассницы.

За время пути они много разговаривали. Кадзи рассказал, как был удивлен, когда Канадзава-сенсей предложил ему играть в оркестре по случаю торжества в академии.

-Я тогда еще спросил, разве можно студентам общеобразовательного факультета участвовать в этом мероприятии. Тогда сенсей ответил, что я буду не один такой. Но кто бы мог подумать, что среди этих людей окажетесь и Вы, Хино-сан!

Девушка же поделилась с ним своими душевными переживаниями.

-Я ужасно боюсь, Кадзи-кун. Хоть сенсей и твердит, что я делаю успехи, но мне кажется, что вся эта затея с выступлением…скажем так, это не самая лучшая идея. Я и играю плохо, и пою плохо, а меня все равно заставляют участвовать в различных конкурсах, мероприятиях, а теперь еще и на этом вечере.

-Хино-сан!—он внезапно остановился и взял руки девушки в свои. Кахоко сильно удивилась поведению молодого человека. Но, когда заметила, каким серьезным и целеустремленным взглядом он на нее смотрит, девушка потеряла дар речи. –Ответьте мне на один вопрос. Вам нравится петь?

Зрачки юной скрипачки заметно расширились от такого неожиданного вопроса. Она немного подумала перед тем, как ответить.

-Да, мне очень нравится петь, но-

-Это самое главное!—поспешил опередить ее следующие слова Аой. –Если Вам нравится петь, то пойте. Пойте в свое удовольствие, а не ради того, что Вас заставляют. Уверен, что Вы сами очень хотите спеть свою чудесную песню на вечере. Больше веры в себя! Мы с ребятами готовы всегда поддержать вас в любом Вашем начинании.

-Кадзи-кун, твои слова придают уверенности,-красавица мягко улыбнулась и в следующую же секунду почувствовала мимолетное прикосновение губ юноши к своей руке.

-Я очень рад это слышать и готов повторять эти слова снова и снова, чтобы Вы никогда не поддавались сомнениям!

На такой галантный поступок и искреннюю речь девушка ответила густым румянцем.

Остаток пути прошел в неловком молчании со стороны Кахок. Кадзи же, напротив, продолжал говорить, воспевая уникальность своей прекрасной одноклассницы.

**ХххххХ**

За три дня до концерта произошли непредвиденные события. Оусаки-семпая срочно вызвали в Вену, и поэтому он больше не мог играть в оркестре на праздник.

Эта новость огорчила всех руководителей проекта, а в особенности Канадзаву, ведь он очень хотел, чтобы его ученица спела на вечере. Но без скрипки, музыки не получится…

Пребывая в глубоком унынии, сенсей бродил по главным улицам города, обдумывая все возможные и невозможные варианты для того, чтобы выступление ребят состоялось. Он не осмелился сказать им об отъезде Оусаки. В конце концов, отменить их выход было никогда не поздно, а вот сохранить его…

Над этим вопросом Хирото-сан и ломал голову. Пригласить другого скрипача? Идея неплохая, но кто сможет выучить главную партию за три дня? Этот человек должен обладать абсолютным слухом и острой памятью… Нда, а еще он должен уметь превосходно играть на скрипке. Канадзава сам засмеялся от своих абсурдных мыслей.

И смеялся бы он еще долго, привлекая к себе внимание прохожих, если бы не заметил фигуру женщины, выходящей из модного бутика, расположенного на противоположной стороне дороги.

Сенсей , что было сил, побежал через проезжую часть, пропуская мимо ушей все громкие высказывания со стороны разъяренных водителей.

Он должен был поговорить с этой женщиной!

-Прошу прощения!—крикнул Хирото-сан, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание той, ради встречи с которой он чуть было не оставил свою жизнь под колесами машин на проезжей части.

Женщина снисходительно обернулась, но, заметив человека, стоящего позади, на ее лице заиграла приятная улыбка.

-Канадзава-сан! Какая встреча! Очень рада Вас видеть.

-Мое почтение, Хамаи-сан,-мужчина поклонился и поцеловал ей ручку.

Конечно, с его стороны это было смелым и даже дерзким решением спросить у знаменитой пианистки об ее пока еще не знаменитом сыне. Хирото не надеялся ни на что, когда окликнул многоуважаемую леди. Он знал, что Цукимори-кун был сейчас заграницей и ничем не мог помочь в сложившейся ситуации в оркестре, но каким же сильным было удивление сенсея, когда Имари-сан сказала, что ее сын прилетает этим вечером в Токио по случаю ее Дня рождения.

Объяснив безвыходное положение ребят и их выступления, Канадзава получил поддержку от знаменитой госпожи, пообещавшей помочь в этой нелегкой ситуации.

-Вы не представляете, насколько я…нет, мы все благодарны Вам! Я вышлю партитуру по и-мейлу. Если Цукимори-кун согласится, тогда мы спасены,-искренне проговорил учитель перед тем, как поцеловать ручку уважаемой пианистки на прощание.

-Он согласится,-многообещающе улыбнулась Хамаи-сан, садясь в салон автомобиля. Перед тем, как закрыть дверцу, женщина учтиво кивнула и попрощалась с Канадзавой-саном. Личный шофер завел двигатель, и машина тронулась с места, оставив шокированного радостными известиями сенсея посреди улицы.

После этой судьбоносной встречи и произошли события, с которых начинался наш рассказ…

**ХххххХ**

Хино не имела возможности посетить генеральную репетицию перед выступлением из-за неотложных семейных дел, поэтому распевалась она отдельно за полчаса до выхода на сцену.

-Простите, сенсей, мне очень жаль,-извинялась она перед Канадзавой-саном.

-Уже как есть. Жаль, что эти три дня упущены, но не время унывать. Давай еще раз прогоним припев и на этом закончим.

На самом деле из-за всей этой суеты Канаян даже забыл предупредить свою ученицу о том, что в составе оркестра произошли некоторые изменения. Кахоко до самой последней минуты не знала, что соло скрипки будет исполнять не Оусаки-семпай, а сам Цукимори-кун, по которому на протяжение полугода тосковало ее нежное девичье сердце.

Выходя на сцену, где уже собрались все музыканты, девушка не могла поверить своим глазам. Среди ее товарищей по проекту стоял _он_, как всегда спокойный и уверенный в себе, такой близкий и в то же время недосягаемый человек. И вдруг красавице стало страшно и ужасно стыдно: вдруг ему не понравится ее пение? Она не была готова петь в его присутствии. И вообще, как Цукимори-кун здесь оказался? И где Оусаки-семпай?

-Давай, Хино, твой выход,-поспешно проговорил сенсей, уверенно положив руку ей на плечо. –У тебя все получится!

-Но, сенсей, почему Цукимори-кун-

Но ее вопрос был прерван голосом, объявляющим со сцены о следующем выходе.

-Все вопросы потом. Покажи все, на что способна. Удачи!

После этих слов Канадзава легонько подтолкнул девушку из-за кулис на сцену.

На свинцовых от волнения ногах Хино вышла на середину сцены и встала спереди оркестра. Кахоко робко взглянула на гордого скрипача, который стоял в нескольких шагах справа от нее, и залилась густым румянцем. Затем взгляд девушки переместился на зал, из которого на нее смотрели сотни пар глаз.

«Что я здесь делаю?»-нервно сглотнув, подумала Кахоко, незаметно сжав сбоку материал своего элегантного концертного платья.

Но вот послышались первые звуки вступительной мелодии, и Хино твердо сказала сама себе мысленно, что должна постараться как никогда и не подвести ребят, которые вложили в это дело много сил и времени.

Этим временем дуэт Лена и Аоя подхватил оркестр, и девушка начала свое волнительное повествование в песне.

Ugoiteru toki no naka  
Meguri ateta ne You and I  
Afuredasu kono omoi  
Kienai you ni atatamete

Kirameku mirai ni  
Anata to futari de itai kara

_В то время, когда мы пытались жить каждый своей жизнью,  
Скажи, разве не судьба подарила нам эту встречу? Тебе и мне.  
Я храню это трепетное чувство в сердце,  
Чтобы оно не исчезло бесследно.  
И в блестящем будущем  
Я желаю быть лишь с тобою вместе._

Brand New Breeze…  
Kanjita koto nai this feeling  
Just for you  
Zutto nakusanai you ni

_Свежий ветер~  
Никогда не испытывала этого чувства прежде.  
Лишь для тебя~  
Я не позволю ему исчезнуть навсегда. _

Не смотря на переполняющие эмоции, ее голос звучал звонко и уверенно –все благодаря дыхательным упражнениям, которым научил ее Канадзава-сенсей.

Девушка с жадностью вслушивалась в мелодию скрипки, в эти чистые, струящиеся звуки, от которых по коже пробегала приятная дрожь, и по которым Кахоко так сильно скучала. Только один человек был способен играть так возвышенно и прекрасно.

Тепло и нежность отразились в медовых глазах красавицы, когда она представила лицо неприступного скрипача.

Ureshii toki kanashii toki mo  
Mayowazu tonde yuku kara  
Dakishimete uketomete  
Egao wo misete hoshii no  
Anata ga iru kara  
Kyou mo ashita mo I can keep on going

_Счастлива ли я,  
Либо же грущу,  
Но к тебе я готова лететь в любое время.  
Хочу, чтобы ты поймал меня,  
Обнял и одарил своей улыбкой.  
Ведь у меня есть ты,  
А, значит, и сегодня, и завтра,  
Я смогу продолжать жить. _

И вот настало время кульминации. Зал наполнился захватывающим дух соло скрипки. Как же оно было прекрасно исполнено. Слушая эти волшебные звуки, каждый мог почувствовать, что значит парить в облаках гармонии и красоты. В игре Лена струилась жизнь и любовь к музыке, а в пении Кахоко – любовь и благоговение к тому, кто сейчас заставлял ее переживать этот воздушный фонтан эмоций.

С небывалым вдохновением и трепетом Хино начала петь заключительный припев. Она пела так, словно желала донести до всего мира о тех прекрасных чувствах, которые переполняли ее сердце и душу.

И, похоже, ей это удалось, так как после выступления в зале не осталось ни одного человека, кто бы ни проводил юных музыкантов и певицу со сцены бурными авиациями. Казалось, что этот момент ликования и счастья будет длиться вечно, но это было не так.

Усыпанная поздравлениями и похвалой со стороны друзей-музыкантов, Кахоко не была готова услышать такие жестокие слова из уст человека, ради которого она старалась сегодня петь идеально, лицо которого стояло у нее перед глазами на протяжении всей песни, мысли о котором будоражили воображение и заставляли сердце бешено колотиться.

-Я не вижу ничего такого, чтобы так восторгаться,-спокойный голос Лена нарушил радостные восклицания присутствующих. Ребята с недоумением посмотрели на Цукимори, который в это время укладывал свой инструмент в футляр. –Я полагал , что здесь будет что-то грандиозное, поэтому и согласился заменить Оусаки-сана, но оказалось, что я только зря потерял время. Можно было вернуться в Германию еще 2 дня назад.

-Да ты в своем уме, Цукимори?—не выдержал Хихара и бросился было схватить гордеца за воротник, но его действия успел предотвратить Цучиура, преградив семпаю дорогу рукой.

-Надо же, Цукимори-кун, не кажется ли Вам, что Ваши слова могут обидеть всех нас, а в особенности Хино-сан?—как всегда любезно осведомился Юноки, на лице которого слащавая улыбка граничила с не менее слащавой ухмылкой.

-Я всего лишь говорю то, что думаю,-не обращая внимание на упреки в свой адрес, ответил Лен, закрывая футляр.

-Что ты имеешь в виду, Цукимори-кун?—пытаясь рассеять довлеющую атмосферу в аудитории, спросила Кахоко.

Скрипач повернулся и посмотрел девушке прямо в глаза.

-Я не знаю, чья это была затея, но лучше бы ты оттачивала мастерство игры на скрипке, чем позорилась бы своим пением. Оно никуда не годится. И ради этого я потерял целых 2 дня, когда мог бы уже давно быть в Гер-

Договорить он не успел. Звук пощечины раздался в аудитории.

Все присутствующие музыканты застыли на месте от увиденного, только Юноки позволил себе вставить комментарий:

-Надо же, Цукимори-кун. Как это на Вас похоже—довести девушку до слез.

Однако сама девушка не слышала ничего. Взгляд ее расширенных глаз был прикован к полу, а дыхание учащалось с каждой секундой.

И только после слов флейтиста все, да и сам Цукимори, заметили, что из золотистых глаз Кахоко тонкими ручейками текли слезы.

-Кахо-тян,-обеспокоенно обратился к ней Хихара, сделав шаг вперед, но в этот момент дверь в аудиторию открылась, и на пороге показался Канадзава-сенсей, а за ним улыбающийся Кадзи с огромным букетом цветов в руках. Однако улыбка молниеносно слетела с лица юноши, когда мимо него пробежала рыдающая девушка, которая быстро скрылась за ближайшим поворотом в коридоре.

-Что здесь произошло?—грозно спросил Канаян, зайдя в помещение и окинув ребят испепеляющим взглядом.

Но ответа мужчина получить не успел, так как студенты, словно по команде, резко обернулись на звук упавшего на пол букета роз и отдаленный голос Кадзи из коридора:

-Хино-сан! Подождите, Хино-сан!

**ХххххХ**

От режущей боли в сердце Кахоко не замечала ничего вокруг. Глаза девушки застилала занавес горючих слез. Слова Лена очень задели красавицу, а ведь она была так рада его увидеть, снова услышать его игру и, самое главное, так старалась спеть как можно лучше, только чтобы ему понравилось.

Выходит, все ее старания были никчемными с самого начала, а утверждения Канадзавы-сенсея о том, что у нее есть талант к пению, оказались ложью.

Ей хотелось сквозь землю провалиться, исчезнуть из этого мира лишь бы никто ей больше не лгал и не разбивал сердце.

Кахоко выбежала из здания на заснеженную территорию академии. Холодный зимний воздух сразу же ужалил оголенные плечи девушки. Тонкое концертное платье не спасало от мороза, но Хино не замечала ничего. Да, она дрожала, но не только от внешних факторов. Ей было ужасно больно внутри, и сдерживать истерику девушка была не в силах. Юная скрипачка забежала в сад и упала на колени возле замерзшего фонтана. Сдавленный стон вырвался из груди. Слова Цукимори снова и снова звучали в голове, словно приговор.

Какой же наивной она была! Ведь с самого начала знала, что ей никогда не стать певицей! Но так хотелось помечтать… В итоге, мечты разбились, как хрустальный шар, на миллионы осколков так же, как и ее бедное сердце.

Жестокие слова Лена опустошили девушку изнутри, будто убили частичку ее души. Те трепетные чувства к скрипачу, которые жили все это время в девичьем сердце, были безжалостно растоптаны и попраны.

Кахоко не замечала жгучих коликов на своей коже. Красавица ушла глубоко в себя и в свои переживания, и сейчас боль от переохлаждения была для нее ничем по сравнению с тем, что сейчас чувствовала ее нежная творческая душа.

-Хино-сан!

В довлеющей тишине ночного сада раздался встревоженный голос альтиста. Кахоко встрепенулась. Ей ни за что не хотелось предстать перед Кадзи-куном в таком состоянии. Единственным выходом, который показался Хино наиболее осуществимым на данный момент, было подняться на ноги и попробовать убежать. Но девушка не успела даже приступить к выполнению своего плана побега, так как в следующую секунду почувствовала бережное прикосновение чьей-то горячей руки к своему холодному от мороза плечу.

-Хино-сан…

-Прошу тебя, оставь меня одну, Кадзи-кун,-сдавленно простонала она, поднимаясь на ноги и сбрасывая с себя его руку.

-Нет, в таком состоянии я Вас одну не оставлю!—категорично возразил юноша и повернул Кахоко к себе лицом. Увидев ее заплаканные глаза, Кадзи стало настолько жаль бедняжку, что он рефлекторно заключил ее в свои крепкие объятия, пытаясь оградить от всех и от вся.

-Что случилось? Прошу Вас, Хино-сан, скажите мне, почему Вы плачете?—настойчиво просил Аой, прижимая дрожащую девушку к груди, но Кахоко лишь слабо покачала головой и, вопреки своей воли, снова разрыдалась, пачкая растекшейся тушью белоснежную сорочку альтиста.

Юноша сокрушенно вздохнул. Ему было больно от того, что девушка, которой он восхищался и любил всем сердцем, не доверяла ему настолько, чтобы рассказать о случившемся. Однако его грустные мысли нарушила спазматическая дрожь, пронесшаяся по хрупкому телу красавицы. Тут-то до Аоя и дошло, что драгоценная Хино-сан, должно быть, замерзла не на шутку, стоя на морозе в одном лишь концертном платье и паркетных туфельках. Кадзи мысленно укорил себя за невнимание к потребностям девушки. Он аккуратно отстранил Кахоко и поспешно снял с себя пиджак, в который незамедлительно укутал страдалицу.

-Если не хотите рассказывать мне, не нужно, только позвольте проводить Вас домой.

-Кадзи-кун, ты тоже считаешь, что я бестолковая?—как гром среди ясного неба прозвучали ее слова, заставив Аоя напрячься и с осторожностью заглянуть в лицо девушки.

-О чем Вы, Хино-сан? Почему Вы так плохо думаете о себе?

-Возможно, я слишком хорошо о себе думала, раз он так сказал.—Ее глаза были, словно стеклянные. Они смотрели в одну точку, и в них не было и намека на какие-либо эмоции.

Аою было невыносимо больно смотреть на девушку, которая по каким-то причинам потеряла веру в себя. Он чувствовал, что этот инцидент произошел не без помощи свалившегося с неба перед самым концертом Цукимори. Теперь Кадзи корил себя за то, что не оказался рядом с Хино-сан в тот момент, когда ей нужна была помощь. Но ведь он так хотел сделать ей сюрприз, преподнеся тот букет роз…Однако теперь цветы уже ничего не исправят.

-Хино-сан, это из-за _него_ Вы так расстроились? Ведь это из-за Цукимори-сана?

Тело Кахоко напряглось при упоминании Лена, и Кадзи это заметил. Он, не раздумывая, заключил девушку в свои объятия и позволил ей снова выплакаться у него на груди.

-Почему, Кадзи-кун? Ведь я так ждала его, надеялась, что он оценит мои старания. Я не знала, что он будет сегодня на концерте,-Кахоко всхлипнула, а затем продолжила бесконечно печальным голосом,-но когда увидела, то испугалась, что ему не понравится мое пение. Тогда я старалась изо всех сил, чтобы моя песня тронула его сердце, и он понял, что я люблю его.

Кадзи было невыносимо тяжело слушать, как любимая девушка убивается по другому парню—тому, кто не заслуживал ее любви. Он до боли стиснул зубы, чтобы сдержать стон негодования.

Сердце сжалось так сильно, что стало трудно дышать. Цукимори обидел Хино-сан, он не отвечал на ее чувства и не ценил их, так почему же она не понимает этого? О, если бы только милая Кахоко позволила ему, Аою, любить ее! Он сделал бы все ради нее, он был готов целовать землю, по которой она ступала. Он бы рискнул всем, что имел в этой жизни, лишь бы сделать ненаглядную счастливой.

«Ведь мы могли бы стать прекрасной парой. Нет, мы можем ей стать!»-пронеслось в мыслях молодого альтиста.- «Даже если весь мир повернется ко мне спиной, я все равно не оставлю ее».

Кадзи отлично осознавал, что его жизнь потеряет всякий смысл, если в ней не будет этой талантливой и искренней девушки. Именно Хино-сан и помогла вернуть этот смысл после долгих лет стенаний. Теперь же Аой отказывался повторять тот плачевный опыт. Юноша, как никогда ранее желал сделать для любимой то же, что и она сделала для него когда-то. Он не даст ей сломиться и станет прочной опорой для нее, покажет мир в более ярких красках, чем те, которые она видела сейчас. И как бы Кадзи ни было жаль Кахоко, он был даже рал тому, что произошло этим зимним вечером, и за этот эгоизм ненавидел и презирал себя в данную минуту.

Юноша давно заметил, что предмет его воздыханий была тайно влюблена в непреступного скрипача, и с надеждой ждал момента, когда эта любовь прекратит свое существование. Не из-за того, что он желал дурного Хино-сан, а из-за того, что он видел, к чему приведет эта любовь. Вначале Аой думал, что ему будет достаточно лишь видеть Кахоко счастливой, пусть и в объятиях другого, но со временем он убедился, что ее любовь к Цукимори приносит ей лишь одни душевные переживания и слезы. С тех самых пор Кадзи и начал ждать и уповать на то, чтобы глаза милой Хино-сан открылись, и она, наконец, увидела, что Цукимори не достоин ее.

Но долго ждать не пришлось. Лен своей невнимательностью и безразличием разбил ей сердце. Это не случилось тогда, но произошло сегодня—в день, когда Кахоко ожидала всего, но только не суровой правды. Сейчас, прижимая дрожащее тело девушки к своей груди и слыша ее рыдания, Аой осознал, что это он был не достоин этой ранимой музы. За свои мысли и надежды о том, чтобы ее любовь разрушилась, Кадзи был готов принять самую страшную кару, лишь бы только никогда больше не видеть Хино-сан в слезах.

-Я больше никогда не буду играть на скрипке и петь,-сдавленным голосом простонала Кахоко, сжимая рубашку на груди Кадзи. –Мне не следовало приходить в мир музыки с самого начала, но впервые услышав, как он играет, мне вдруг захотелось научиться играть также красиво и чувственно. Какой же глупой я была!

-Не смейте так говорить, Хино-сан!—возразил блондин, крепче обняв девушку. –Своей музыкой Вы помогли стольким людям обрести веру в себя, и я не исключение!

-Я никому не помогла, Кадзи-кун. Лучше мне просто исчезнуть из этого мира…-обреченно вздохнула Кахоко, и Аой почувствовал, как ее тело начало обмякать в его руках. Он, не задумываясь, подхватил любимую на руки и поспешным шагом направился к воротам академии, где его ждал личный шофер.

-Я не позволю этому случиться, Хино-сан!—твердил он на ходу.—Я спасу Вас и сделаю счастливой! И пусть Небеса будут мне свидетелем, но я вырву воспоминания о _нем_ из Вашего сердца, я огражу Вас от всего плохого и никогда не позволю ничему и никому сломить Вас! Только полюбите меня в ответ!

Кадзи говорил эти слова с таким надрывом и внутренним переживанием, что любой бы поверил в искренность его слов, но Кахоко не слышала его. В глазах отражалась та пустота, которая сейчас царила в ее разбитом сердце. Юная скрипачка тупо смотрела в одну точку перед собой и ничего не замечала вокруг. Даже когда Аой привез девушку домой и под встревоженные охи и ахи ее родителей усадил на кровать в ее комнате, Кахоко все равно не осознавала, что с ней происходит.

Тем вечером, покидая дом семьи Хино, Кадзи твердо пообещал себе, что вернет улыбку на лицо своего ангела.

**Ххххх**_**Х**_

На следующий день после концерта Лен улетел обратно в Германию. Осадок после визита в Японию остался неприятным. Все его в чем-то упрекали и винили, хотя никакой вины за собой Цукимори не чувствовал. С детства он был приучен говорить только правду, пусть она порой бывала и горькой. Лена не интересовало общественное мнение, поэтому свое он ставил превыше всего.

Так получилось и в тот вечер. Ему понравилось пение Хино. Несмотря на то, что раньше она этим никогда не занималась, пела девушка довольно профессионально. Только одного Лен не мог принять: если человек не довел до совершенства одно дело, то к чему браться за другое? Ее игра на скрипке все еще требовала работы над собой, а вместо того, чтобы оттачивать свои навыки, Хино растратила энергию, потенциал и драгоценное время на совершенно ненужный опыт.

Это было его железное мнение, которое он с гордостью отстаивал перед остальным музыкантами в тот холодный зимний вечер. Пощечине, которую получил от Кахоко, Цукимори не расстроился. Он просто не мог понять, почему девушка не осознавала своей ошибки в выборе любимого дела. Ведь именно она когда-то говорила, что любит скрипку, так почему же после этих слов последовала такая измена, такое предательство?

Впрочем, почему это до сих пор волновало его, когда прошло уже 2 года? Лену было немножко не по себе из-за того, что его правдивые слова довели Хино до слез, и он толком не успел объяснить весь смысл сказанного, но виноватым юноша себя не считал, хотя понимал, что Хино наверняка затаила на него обиду. Что ж, в свой следующий приезд в Японию Лен пообещал себе, что обязательно встретится с златоглазой скрипачкой и попросит прощения. Пусть он и был прав, но ему не хотелось, чтобы Кахоко сердилась и обижалась на него. В конце концов, она была единственной девушкой из его окружения, которая была достойна его внимания.

Мать без устали твердила ему по телефону, чтобы он задумался о будущем и о создании семьи. Конечно, все эти разговоры Лену не нравились совершенно, но он четко понимал, что мама не оставит его в покое, пока он не познакомит ее со своей невестой. И чем раньше это случится, тем быстрее закончатся его мучения.

Хино нравилась ему. Он не любил ее, хотя утверждать это наверняка не мог, так как раньше Лен не испытывал любви к девушкам, но безразличной Кахоко ему точно не являлась. Возможно, именно с ней он и смог бы создать семью. Не сейчас, конечно, ведь они оба были еще столь молоды и неопытны, но через несколько лет такой союз мог бы стать вполне реальным.

Лен закрыл нотную тетрадь и, откинувшись в кресле, посмотрел в окно, через которое ему улыбалось июньское солнце. Уже через месяц он сможет вернуться домой и встретиться с ней…

**ХххххХ**

Гляда на свое отражение в его кристально-голубых глазах, Кахоко была не в силах поверить в то, что с ней сейчас происходило.

Он аккуратно откинул вуаль с ее прелестного лица и улыбнулся искренней, согревающей душу улыбкой.

И вот настало время их первого поцелуя как мужа и жены. До самого последнего момента Кахо боялась, что могла сделать неправильный выбор, дав свое согласие на свадьбу, но сейчас, чувствуя ласковое прикосновение к своим губам, все страхи и неуверенность в сердце девушки исчезли без следа.

Да, именно с ним она желала и была готова разделить свою жизнь. Он был рядом с ней всегда, и теперь Кахоко боялась потерять его – единственного, такого родного и нужного ей человека, которого даже и не заметила, как полюбила всем сердцем.

Под звон колоколов и звуки общего ликования, жених вынес свою бесценную ношу на руках навстречу новой жизни, полной счастья, любви и верности.

**ХххххХ**

Гуляя по парку родного города, Лен ненароком ловил себя на мысли, что тосковал по Японии, по этой особой атмосфере и умиротворенному состоянию души. В Европе поначалу все казалось чужим, но со временем Цукимори свыкся с серостью немецких строений и арийского народа. Не то, чтобы ему это не нравилось, ведь сам Лен по менталитету был схож с немцами, но Родина все равно оставалась Родиной. Пусть его талан и признали заграницей, но там юноша, как ни крути, оставался для всех иностранцем из далекой азиатской страны.

Единственное, что соединяло его с Европой, была музыка. Ведь для нее не важно, кто ты по национальности. Но сейчас Цукимори не хотел думать об этом. Его душа, почему-то, желала насладиться пребыванием в родных краях. Это было немного странно, ведь раньше Лен никогда не страдал приступами ностальгии.

Присев на лавочку неподалеку от фонтана, молодой человек закрыл глаза и прислушался к пению птиц. Легкий летний ветерок теребил немного влажные от пота волосы. День выдался очень жарким.

Еще вчера, сидя на борту самолета, Цукимори размышлял над тем, когда ему встретиться с Хино. Лен был уверен, что даже после того недоразумения, происшедшего 2 года назад, она все равно будет рада его видеть. Она всегда провожала и встречала его с улыбкой, по которой, честно сказать, юноша успел соскучиться. Возможно, сегодня вечером ему и стоило бы нанести визит дому Хино.

Размышляя так, Лен и не заметил, как у фонтана, в самом центре парка собралась небольшая толпа людей. Свое внимание скрипач обратил на них только тогда, когда кто-то крикнул: «Поднимите невесту на руки!»

После этих слов Цукимори и соизволил открыть глаза и устремить свой взор на шумную процессию. Оказалось, что в этот момент некая пара новобрачных проходила фотосессию в свадебных нарядах. Все выглядело торжественно и организованно, как и должно было быть. Невольно в мыслях Лена проскользнул образ возможного будущего, где он играл роль жениха, а рядом с ним стояла улыбающаяся Хино. Впрочем, менять свою жизнь так радикально молодой человек не торопился, но он понимал, что рано или поздно ему придется создать семью, как делали все порядочные люди. А от таких родителей, как он и Хино, обязательно родятся талантливые дети, которые много добьются в мире музыки. Возможно, если первой родится девочка, то она обязательно унаследует прекрасный голос матери.

«И ее улыбку,» - мысленно отметил Цукимори и, встав с лавочки, направился к выходу из парка. Проходя мимо фонтана, юноша невольно задержал свой взгляд на молодоженах, а именно на невесте.

И вдруг Лен остановился на полпути, не веря своим глазам. Всего в метрах пяти от него стояла Хино в подвенечном платье и дарила свою волшебную улыбку другому мужчине! Это зрелище поразило скрипача сильнее, чем если бы его ударило молнией. Он только что стал свидетелем того, как девушка, на которую у него были такие серьезные намерения, выходила замуж за другого и при этом светилась счастьем.

Взгляд Цукимори напряженного переместился на человека, получившего привилегию с сегодняшнего дня называться мужем Кахоко. В нем Лен моментально признал былого альтиста из академии Сейсо, который когда-то так неожиданно и некстати появился и принялся обхаживать Хино.

Почему именно он? Почему из всех претендентов на ее руку Кахоко выбрала именно Кадзи?

«Почему не я?»-пронеслось в мыслях Лена. Он все еще не мог поверить и смириться с увиденным. Ему всегда казалось, что Хино будет рядом, ждать его и никогда не сможет предать. Он думал, что никто не посмеет забрать ее у него, что она примет его тогда, когда он будет готов на серьезные отношения. Но что же теперь ему приходилось наблюдать? Кахоко отдала свое предпочтение другому…А ведь всего несколько минут назад Лен думал о том, как встретиться с ней сегодня и наладить отношения.

Но она не дождалась. Либо же не хотела? Почему так жгло в груди при мысли, что эта девушка принадлежит другому? Интересно, улыбалась бы ли она также счастливо, если бы вместо Кадзи рядом с ней сейчас стоял он—Лен? Была ли бы она также прекрасна на их свадьбе, как сейчас?

Одно Цукимори знал наверняка: он упустил своем время, а вместе с ним и единственную девушку, с которой бы хотел разделить свою жизнь, чей голос желал слышать каждый день и чью искреннюю улыбку мечтал видеть каждое утро. Теперь Кахоко была замужем за Кадзи, и только ему принадлежало право любить и беречь ее.

Лен с досады опустил голову и закрыл глаза. Он изо всех сил пытался побороть в себе гнетущее чувство поражения. В жизни ему еще никогда не приходилось сталкиваться с проигрышем, и от этого Цукимори не знал, как себя вести. Обида, горечь и разочарование жгли изнутри синим пламенем.

Кахоко принадлежала другому… Почему необходимо было допустить до этого, чтобы понять что он любит ее?

Молодой музыкант еще раз взглянул на счастливую пару. Казалось, что от переполняющей радости они не замечали ничего вокруг. И его в том числе…

Если Кадзи сумеет сохранить эту беззаботную улыбку на ее прелестном лице, то он, Лен, приложит все усилия, чтобы смириться с утратой. Лишь бы только Кахоко была счастлива, если не с ним, так с другим. Это решение далось Цукимори с великим трудом. Глубоко вздохнув в очередной раз перед тем, как уйти, скрипач с грустью посмотрел на невесту и сказал: «Сайонара».

**ХххххХ**

-Какая красота! – восторженно воскликнула Кахоко, стоя на палубе частной яхты и глядя на ночное небо, разукрашенное разноцветными искрами фейерверка, которые зеркально отражались на водной глади. –Ты просто волшебник, Аой-кун!—и она обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на мужа, не сводящего с нее любящего, безгранично нежного взгляда.

-Поверь, ты достойно большего, Кахо,-Кадзи улыбнулся ей искренней улыбкой и взял красавицу за руки.

-А мне больше ничего и не нужно,-застенчиво ответила девушка,-главное, чтобы ты всегда был рядом со мной.

-Я буду. Обещаю. Знаешь, у меня есть заветная мечта,-по-мальчишески усмехнулся он, но по его лицу было видно, что ему неловко озвучивать свои сокровенные мысли.

Однако любопытство Кахоко сыграло свою роль, и она, заглянув в его бездонные голубые глаза, испытывающее спросила:

-Правда? И какая же?

На ее вопрос молодой человек подошел ближе и трепетно обнял за плечи.

-Когда я впервые тебя встретил, то все вокруг притихло, даже ветер замер, а небо разукрасилось невообразимыми красками заката. Тогда я понял, что моя жизнь в миг изменилась. Твоя музыка, твой образ отпечатались в моем сознании, в моем сердце,-он говорил тихим спокойным голосом, хотя на самом деле эмоции переполняли Кадзи настолько, что он едва мог сдерживать себя. –И тогда у меня впервые появилась заветная мечта.

-Что же это за мечта, Аой-кун?—неуверенно прошептала Кахоко. Она не видела лица мужа, но чувствовала его учащенное сердцебиение и теплое дыхание на своей щеке.

-Я хотел полюбиться тебе,-на выдохе произнес он.—Но со временем, эта мечта приобретала иной подтекст. Когда ты ответила на мои чувства, я осознал, что моя мечта не сбылась.

-Как?—удивленно спросила девушка, немного отстранившись от Кадзи, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо.

-И она не сбудется никогда,-загадочно подытожил Аой, внимательно глядя на свою озадаченную жену.

Спустя несколько минут Кахоко нашла в себе силы ответить.

-Странная у тебя мечта, Аой-кун. Даже не знаю, что и сказать. Мне радоваться за тебя или не стоит?

Кадзи лишь по-доброму усмехнулся и трепетно прикоснулся губами к ее лбу.

-Не знаю. Тебе решать. Моя мечта находится в процессе исполнения.

-Ты снова говоришь загадками,-устало вздохнула девушка и хотела было уйти из его объятий, но вдруг почувствовала, как сильные руки обхватили ее за талию и подняли над землей. От неожиданности Кахоко вскрикнула, но заметив счастливо улыбающееся лицо мужа, звонко рассмеялась.

-Милая, все, о чем я мечтаю, это лишь жить с тобой одним дыханием и твердить тебе всю жизнь, что люблю тебя! –последние слова он воодушевленно прокричал в ночное небо и принялся кружить избранницу своего сердца до тех пор, пока у обоих не закружилась голова.

-Знаешь, у меня есть для тебя сюрприз,-немного отдышавшись, сказал блондин, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Кахоко. В ее глазах засветился огонек интереса.

-Правда? А какой?

-Сейчас увидишь,-с этими словами Кадзи скрылся в одной из кают, оставив свою супругу стоять на палубе в одиночестве. Но спустя несколько минут он вернулся к ней со скрипкой в руке.

-Зачем тебе скрипка?—настороженно спросила Кахоко, неосознанно пряча руки за спиной.

-Играть, конечно,-он одарил ее беззаботной улыбкой и положил инструмент на плечо.

-Но, я думала, что ты бросил игру на скрипке и перешел на альт,-все еще не понимала происходящего девушка. Она даже не подозревала, к чему ее муж устроил этот «сюрприз».

-Я тоже так думал. А вот ради тебя решил снова начать музицировать именно на скрипке. Не хочешь послушать, что из этого получится?

Кадзи что-то задумал, это было видно по блеску в его голубых глазах. Кахоко настороженно наблюдала, как ее любимый ловко настраивает инструмент, и проводит смычком по пустым струнам.

Перед тем, как начать свою игру, Аой взглянул на свою прекрасную жену и сердечно попросил:

-Милая, я ужасно волнуюсь. Поддержи меня своей улыбкой.

На его заявление Кахоко лишь неловко усмехнулась. К великому удивлению Кадзи, девушка подошла к нему и поцеловала в щеку, затем отошла на несколько шагов назад и приготовилась слушать выступление.

Заиграла знакомая музыка, которая отразилась в сердце тупой болью. Зачем Аою нужно было играть именно эту мелодию? Ведь с ней у Кахоко было связано столько неприятных воспоминаний.

Но вдруг, музыка оборвалась. От неожиданности девушка встрепенулась и посмотрела на мужа, в чьих глазах увидела понимание и поддержку.

-Я хочу, чтобы ты спела, Кахо. Давай забудем все, что раньше связывало нас с этой мелодией, и предадим ей новое значение. Давай сделаем эту песню гимном нашей любви.

Аой был прав. Ведь не смотря на те грустные события двухлетней давности, песня, которую она пела на концерте, помогла ей и Аою обрести друг друга. После этих мыслей стало легко на сердце, и девушка, подарив мужу искреннюю улыбку, кивнула в знак согласия.

С небывалым воодушевлением Кадзи снова начал музыкальное повествование, и после вступительного проигрыша, юноша услышал ангельский голос своей супруги. В ее пении слышались нежность и любовь, а в глазах отражался витраж эмоций, который она испытывала к своему единственному возлюбленному.

Песня окрасилась новыми тонами, и оба ощущали это. Ведь теперь в музыке были вложены все чувства, которые Аой испытывал к своей ненаглядной жене, а в ее пении—любовь и безграничная благодарность к дорогому человеку, ставшему таким родным и необходимым в ее жизни.

**Конец…но для кого-то это только начало…**


End file.
